characterchroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Azumadi (Desert Bloom)
-add orientation? This character is made to fit into the settingDesert Bloom and is owned byFrankenSoul. Please don't steal, copy, or edit any of the following information and images. Appearance Despite his age and having several growth years ahead of him, Azumadi holds considerable height and weight. His bulk and strength is mostly located around his chest and arms, with a smaller waist. Still, the thickness to his person is considerable but not overly so, retaining the trim sleekness of youth. With wide hands and a study frame, his build resembles that of a traditional warriors and assists in allowing him to hold power and balance in battle. His face is very angular, with cutting cheekbones and a larger chin. His bright blue eyes stand out starkly against his dark brown hair, which has been knotted into thinner dreads which can be frequently found tied behind his head. -tattoos? piercings? While in the palace, his wardrobe consists of loose and comfortable fabrics, paired with open vests Personality Positive Optimistic Patient Open-Minded Trusting Can be too trusting Loyal -protective once his trust is earned and he wants to protect someone, he is utterly and completely protective and loyal to that person, no matter what they do. it is possible to break that trust and his loyalty, but it takes very extreme circumstances to do so. Negative Overprotective His protective nature may also lead to issues, such as self-destructive behavior and extreme actions that he deems nessasary to protect his allies. Defensive Can be very prone to shutting himself off to others emotionally if something bad happens, tends to instead take loads upon his own back. Would rather not share his thoughts and feelings if they impact others negatively. This leads to stress upon himself, and is potentially harmful to his relationships. Inexperienced His past has led him to have little experience with real life conflicts, causes him to hesitate with moral conflicts. Can be taken advantage of Jealous Stubborn Powers and Abilities * History Childhood *born as the third son in very dangerous territory, his mother was traveling and attacked by bandits during labor. *they were assisted by a different group of bandits that Silver is apart of. Silver had been following them after being told that the queen's child would effect his destiny *Silver then proceeded to help the Queen give birth before taking his leave, refusing any rewards (he later comes to give blood to baby Jack) *restriction of Jack after the birth of his youngest brother *Jack grows attatched to Jina at her birth (he's 8) and looks after her specifically. after this point he grows somewhat protective over all his younger siblings, though his sister moreso as she is essentially prone to disaster Adolescence *begins to sneak out himself as he wants to learn more about the outside world, after the close call of his youngest brother dying many of the brothers are restricted to the palace walls or the capital city *Jack is one of the onces restricted since he was 7 years old, and he desires to see the true people. but once he's out he makes a mistake and Silver has to save him, and the two become friends leading to Jack sneaking out more often to meet up and learn. he is likely still young at this age, 15-16. Adult Life Trivia *Mother's name is Zahara *Capital city is called Astaria *Has six brothers and a sister *In his native tongue, mother is "ma'h' and father is "pah'ta" or "pata" *'1st, brother - Skolvat' (32) : large and bulky, silent, is a soldier. believes it his duty to protect not only his entire family but his people and one day rule in his fathers place. takes himself rather seriously *'2nd, brother - Harkan' (26) : a bit more understanding and gentle, is a politician and likes to debate and learn. frequently smiles, cheerful attitude *'3rd, brother - Azumadi' (24) : likes the company of animals, attempts to take care of the siblings younger than himself, attempts to continuously better himself *'4th, brother - Azad' (22) : twins, mischievous, flirty, inseparable. like to pretend to be each other. have a strange link that allows them to actually swap bodies sometimes without meaning to? *'5th, brother - Izid '(22) : twins, mischievous, flirty, inseparable. like to pretend to be each other. have a strange link that allows them to actually swap bodies sometimes without meaning to? *'6th, brother - Ralthor' - (18) : standoff-ish, dislikes the company of others, is frequently forgotten among his brothers and this has made him bitter and angry, is most likely to turn bad *'7th, brother - Navid' (16) : youngest of the brothers, is sickly and frail, looked after and cursed *'8th, sister - Rajina' (14) : feisty, loves adventure and excitement, constantly gets into trouble as she goes places she's not supposed to. rarely listens and is very hard to convince once she's made up her mind African Tahir - Pure Thandiwe - Beloved Sadiki - Faithful Sefu - Sword Sulaiman - Peaceful Rafiki -Friend Ranako - Handsome Rashidi - Rightly guided Rudo - Love Darreh Shahr Lusake Manda Darak Mahdra Astara Accra Astaria Zahara Zahra zainabu Zakiya Zalika Yejide - she looks like her mother yamina - proper Mahla Yahara Yamina Zahra Zamina Dradralla, Drazello, Drazemo, Dragoma Drulor Runnilu Grathoz Rathler, Rogtan, Rogtu, Zogla, Zognu Ragthor, Rogthor, Ratha, Rathsel, Ralthar - 6th brother Rodmund Jarnfald Valdar, Valthar, Valstin Harkan - 2nd brother Vulkarl Skolvat - 1st brother Lorthorn Nardrath Mothgrim, Galgrim Darvat Riscorn Fazel Sha- Balash Hesham Navid - 7th brother Arian Bazan Varoo Shal-bala Shal-vala Izid, Azad - JACKS DAD Kayode? Category:Work in Progress